unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Delete the "Notable Players" page I'm voting for this to be deleted permenately. It's starting flame wars and useless arguements. Also, all the vanity and bragging is getting to everyone and getting them pissed too. I may be one of those, I may not. Take your pick, but it's a incontrovertible fact that that page is completely useless. Edit: Since you can't bother to look at who edited the page, I'll sign. I'm not flaming anything, I'm just trying to stop it. If you don't appreciate efforts to improve the wiki, have it your way. I'm not arguing. That One Editor (talk) 01:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That One Editor _____________________________________________________________________________________ Who are you? excuse me asshole but you need to sign your name bud, and youre more than likely ONE OF THE FLAMERS. This page has a very solid and simple use, that is gathering player data for a quick reference, I maintain the page, and if I see something I feel is wrong then I'll talk to the publisher of the change and get the situation resolved. Incontrovertible fact? no moron, if you use your brain you can realize that its meant to gather information on players. What's funny is only those who complain that it CAN start flame wars are flamers themselves who go out of their way to provoke others, anything can start a flame war you closed minded child. Just because you dont like a book doesnt mean you burn it, you simply stop reading it. Being an ignorant and unthinking piece of shit will do nothing but cause problems, meditate on your actions before you crusade as correct, and use big words to try and seem omnipotent, because thats how you come across. In conclusion my point is simple, dont delete the page, I'll manage and maintain it, so its no longer an issue, dont demonize the info, ignorance does nothing but cause problems. With love and profanity in extreme excess. Satan/werthy777 Ignorant moron below, not considering that it's a new page and relies on the community to input valid info, and calls the only person maintaining the page an "angry watchdog". _______________________________________________________________________________________ I vote, because it triggers any user to react to that page and makes them to feel like they're not special. This causes continuous flame wars, arguments, and hatred. The reason why I describe it "continuous" is because there's a angry watchdog who attacked users with his cursing and is trying to prevent his territory from getting removed. No wonder why, but I find this contribution pointless because it ONLY tells you about a couple of players you might meet at multiplayer servers, which is very unlikely depending on the time and which server you choose from. In conclusion, that page must be removed in order to prevent further arguments and become the ugly face of the wiki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Seriously werthy? Don't think of yourself so highly, you narcissistic poop. You have too much confidence, and girls don't like jerks like you. Do you even know the word 'Humble'? Edit: You simply don't understand how this will affect players, If you don't want to delete your page then fine, I don't care if you join a server and players will focus on killing you (because you are an arrogant booger). And if we're simply all gonna be ignorant shits (According to werthy or "SATAN") and stop reading your page, What's the use of your page? IT'S USELESS (just like werthy or "SATAN"). Tenyuukun (talk) A.K.A. "Horrifying Bacon" 05:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ This page is useless to a Wikia, which is supposed to be informative, clinical, and elegant. Honestly, I think this page provides nothing other than a over-glorified circlejerk, so it should be removed MisterSir (talk) 22:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Umm... i'm not sure where to start but it seems that you guys are getting to worked up about this. Like the reason this page is being deleted is because there is lots of flaming and cursing or inappropriate language. In my opinion, you guys are flamming as well, and just talking back with trash won't exactly help the wiki. Calming the language may be the solution because the people who provoke us only want to get us upset and mad. No point in talking trash back at them because it gets out of control. backspacepixel July 4, 2014 Wikia Content Page I think you should keep it and turn it into an index page. You can have everything grouped into categories such as: Craftable Items, Locations, Enemies, Crafting Supplies, Food and Drink, etc. Delete the Dickbutt page I am deleting this page beacause its spam. Need i say more? Emoswadrill141 (talk) 03:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Delete the Deer-Clothing pages http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Deer_Pants http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Deer_Shirt We rather should use the existing, better written Animal Shirt & Pants Pages. Xoranes (talk) 07:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Xoranes "Best Starting vehicle" http://unturned-bunker.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Starting_vehicle This page is quite unneeded. It may be a good idea to merge it into some sort of starting tutorial, but for now it's pretty useless. The owner of the page has already revoked DarkTimmae's candidate for deletion status, so I added my own, and posted this page. Zerfgog (talk) 17:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I think that perhaps it would be a better idea to merge it into the Vehicles page with a comparison of all the vehicles' strengths and weaknesses. Or, as you said, merge it into a starting tutorial for new players. Otherwise, I agree that it's useless as it only offers information on two vehicles' advantages. -W3E- Torchius Caves 12:15, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Agreed I think it is better to merge Best Starting Vehicle into the Vehicles page or put it in a starting tutorial. If it does not get merged it is useless. --CDST (talk) 02:05, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Don't Delete the "Boulders" Page The "Boulders" page says it is marked for deletion due to being a duplicate. There is also a "Boulder" page (note the singular form). To keep in line with the way most other pages are named, I propose that we delete the current "Boulders" page, but then also rename the current "Boulder" page to "Boulders". 18:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC)blahblahblah Delete The Anomaly's Brother page Please delete this page I created. I thought it was an EE and wanted to hear people's opinions about but turns out I was stupid and mistook it for a pig ;-; sorry guys for creating it. Hoovium (talk) 18:39, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Stories Some user decided that this informational wiki is the best place for his fanfiction. Foxi Hooves (talk) 02:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Unturned Great Ideas! User created page for ideas, instead of adding them in a message to DeathIsMad, or somewhere else. How To Start A House! We already have a crafting recipe page, and the article basically only tells users what they need (which they'll already know from the crafting recipe page), in addition to how to build it a certain way, thus being unnecessary for a creation-based game. Foxi Hooves (talk) 11:24, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I Agree that it may be un-necessary, however It gives helpful imformation on how to build a house, for new players, and where suitable places to build are. I'm not saying this just because I edited the page. It should be merged with the Home and Base Building Guide page. --CDST (talk) 01:24, August 19, 2014 (UTC) PEI We have a better, more detailed page at Prince Edward Island. Foxi Hooves (talk) 12:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Instead of totally deleting the page, we should instead merge the PEI page into the PEI Map page. We should do this because the PEI page has more detailed information for the towns on the map, which could be useful for any player (whether new or experienced player). --CDST (talk) 01:58, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Quotation/doc Made an error in naming the page, so interwiki doesn't work right for doing what I'm trying to do. Foxi Hooves (talk) 12:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Requiredgold.png Interwiki templates are tricky and difficult to get right. Pleas be patient with me, DeathIsMad. Foxi Hooves (talk) 12:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Delete house page? Don't delete House page? Please do not remove this page it is really helpful for me because I can look at all the items and recipes I need without having to hunt them down. And to the people worrying about it starting a flame war you might as well delete the internet because deleting one page is not going to stop flame wars. Really all I am seeing here is another flame war I mean come on you can't talk it out without insulting each other and calling names. I mean come on if you are going to insult someone at all at least make it look like you didn't learn your insults from when you were in kindergarten. I mean really? Is it impossible for people to have a normal and calm conversion without being at each others thoats??? Again, Please do not delete this page. It was very helpful when I first started because everything was in one place. And even after I had gotten use to the game and the building system I found myself coming back if I had any questions. I feel that it is very useful to new players because from my experience new players want to get right into playing and learning the game, and everything is right there for building a shelter. Thank you for your time KODTheLastKnight Agreed, this is vital for new players, and saves time and effort going to individual crafting pages. I think we should merge this page into the page, Home and Base Building Guide. I also agree that flaming and saying offensive/rude comments and putting others down is no way to go, basically what happens is the old saying "an eye for an eye." . If you are mean to people, more than often they will be mean back, so if you can't say anthing constructive and positive, don't say anything at all! --CDST (talk) 01:29, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Do not delete the Category:Vehicle page Do not delete the Category:Vehicle page, but the Category:Vehicles page There are two pages saying about the same thing, but one of them contains less information. That's the "Category:Vehicles" page (in plural). This page needs to be deleted. But the "Category:Vehicle" page (in singular) contains more information about vehicles, just missing some photos, easy issue to solve. Keep Category:Vehicles page Rather keep the Category:Vehicles and delete the Category:Vehicle page. The reason why it must be kept is because it has the letter "s", plus it makes more sense. Even though Category:Vehicle has more info, it does not mean it should be kept. I'm working on the Category:Vehicles page. After that, it will have more info than Category:Vehicle page. Yarrrr (talk) 10:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC)Yarrr Delete Ghillie Pages Delete all 3 Ghillie pages. I added them in one big page at Ghillie Suit . LargeFeline (talk) 10:30, July 26, 2014 (UTC) LargeFeline RCMP Unless we're going to make a "Canadian Military", "Canadian Police", "Chef" and "Construction Worker" page listing their jobs and such, this page does not need to be on the wiki. Foxi Hooves (talk) 00:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, although there should be zombie spawn information, on what types of zombies spawn and put the information of separate towns and all areas in the PEI Map (I won't provide a link as the page PEI might be merged into PEI Map, or the page PEI may be deleted). --CDST (talk) 02:18, August 19, 2014 (UTC) New features and ideas i dont think this page should be deleted because blogs and forums are to vauge. A wiki or a page dedicated to new ideas and issues that should be fixed is more noticable compared to a blog or wiki. Even though it is just ideas and dreams that may never come true it does gain attention and create discussions within the community. I think this is more than just ideas, i think this is a new wiki page dedicated to player who want to see things change backspacepixel A.K.A wiki page publisher Multiple Saves Guide Deletion So instead of warning me ahead of time, someone decides to simply add the delete tag to my guide urlhttp://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_Having_Multiple_Saves/url. Luckily I checked up on this in time. It's kinda ridiculous someone would simply do this without warning. Glad the time I put into this would have just went to waste. Good meme (talk) 02:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Deletion http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/A_Social_Experiment Not even related to the game so enough reason to delete ? Nothis (talk) 15:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Saving/Deleting Games I have marked this page for deletion because it is written in a casual style, and is not exactly a directly informative article, more of a blog post. MisterSir (talk) 19:55, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Farming loot I believe this page should be deleted because, as many of the tutorial pages, it is written like a blog entry and is not directly informative.MisterSir (talk) 19:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) "No Violin" Useless information. It's better of merged with some other article or just removed. BLAUGHUM (talk) 15:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Road System I believe that this page should be deleted because it contains redundant information that is absorbed by other pages, and isn't really useful on its own. MisterSir (talk) 21:11, August 18, 2014 (UTC) How to Build a Base I believe this should be deleted because it has no content. I'm not really sure... but I think when it did have content it would be an tip-based blog-like guide. MisterSir (talk) 01:14, August 18, 2014 (UTC) It has no content whatsoever and we already have at least one page which is actually informative: http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Home_and_Base_Building_Guide. Refreshing All Loots -HELP!- For some reason this is another page with no content that I did not mark for deletion (someone has been jumping around doing this), and just by the title it should be deleted. MisterSir (talk) 01:23, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Sharing I believe this page should be removed because it is not directly informative to the Wikia, and its content are absorbed by other pages. MisterSir (talk) 21:11, August 18, 2014 (UTC) The Weapons of Unturned I believe this page should be deleted because it is a duplicate of the Weapons page, and has a redundant name. MisterSir (talk) 21:13, August 18, 2014 (UTC) How to start a house A page like this is already being deleted, and it is written in the style of a blog post. MisterSir (talk) 21:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Fail Stories - Things NOT to do This page is just a repeat of the old "Stories" page pretty much, and is not informative at all. I think this should definitely be deleted. MisterSir (talk) 21:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I think we should give it a chance, and decide later. If it is left alone eventually, then yes by all means delete it. Woodburyton Resident (talk) 23:07, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Woodburyton Resident I agree with Mistersir. Tutorials, games, and other uninformative pages should be deleted. There's no reason for them to be spared. Yarrrr (talk) 23:18, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Yarrrr "Sharing" I vote for that page to be removed: That page has no informability to the wiki, That page base no reason to be there but for cheaters, That page makes no sense. The lockable items in unturned are programmed to be anti-theft, not to be vulnerable to outsiders: Items not to be stolen by unlocking chests, Peaceful bases not to be transpassed or disturbed by unlocking gates, Rar, cherished, favorite cars not to be stolen by also, unlocking gates, all by outsiders. Therefore I vote for that "Sharing" page to be deleted immediately, this is an outrage. GeneralAtWar (talk) 02:07, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Parallel Universe The page "Parallel Universe" is not spam so I don't see why it should be deleted Edward2468 (talk) 10:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Your "parallel universe" page is considered hypothetical/a guide/whatever, so therefore it does not inform Unturned players anything useful and should be deleted right away. Yarrrr (talk) 11:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC)Yarrrr Ok that's a better explanation. Then I will just post it as a comment somewhere. Any suggestions?Edward2468 (talk) 13:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Communications Tower Clone of Radio Tower page, even uses the same pic. MisterSir (talk) 14:35, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Backing Up Savedata The page is not directly informal about the game's content, and is rather useless anyway. It should either be a forum post, snuck into another article, or completely removed altogether. MisterSir (talk) 20:56, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Take for example the Minecraft wiki. It is filled with all sorts of technical information about the game, simmilar to what I posted. Not every page is about the game itself. I'm not saying we should do the same here, but basic stuff, like the backups. People are more likely to look up this kind of info on a wiki, I think... Hurricane32 (talk) 21:41, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Novuh page Someone marked the Novuh page as a candidate for speedy deletion, but I disagree. It is not the best made page, but it is completely necessary, as there are no other pages on the Novuh. Also, it does contain some information that could help a new player. --Dogbot (talk) 14:07, December 14, 2014 (UTC) DeadzoneZackzak page Don't delete Deadzonezakzak page... It goes with this wikiadont delete it Robloxy (talk) 14:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The DeadzoneZackZak page should be deleted because there is already a page called Nelson Sexton, which is the developer's real name. Because DeadzoneZackZak is Nelson's alias in Roblox, this page is considered a duplicate (because it's the same person, but different names). Another reason is that this person revived that page when it was deleted a while ago WITH REASONS. Yarrrr (talk) 22:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "Upcoming Features" I think we should keep this page Upcoming Features Just because there is a Trello page, doesn't mean that the Upcoming Features is useless. For example, Minecraft Wiki has an Upcoming Features page, yet they can easily get information from Twitter for the game. Do they delete it? No! Also, once something is completed, it is removed from Trello. The Upcoming Features page would alert them that an item that was NOT ON TRELLO would be added. Trello does not have all of the items that will be added to Unturned 3.0. Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 22:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Unturned 3.0 crafting Don't delete unturned 3.0 crafting! I'm working on it as time goes by, and it is very useful! People are saying that you see all the crafting recipies when you have the reagents, but what if you want to craft something that has a crafting level of 3 and you don't have the reagents? The crafting guide will help you to see what you can work towards, and what you will be needing. I'm sure there are lots of players that agree with me. I've never worked on a wiki before, so it's going to take me some time. Zakizdaman (talk) 18:19, May 26, 2015 (UTC)